The invention concerns a board game for two opponent players, consisting of 54 equilateral triangular spaces of two alternating colors inside of an inner rectangle where play takes place, two sets of 18 three-dimensional pieces each set and two sets of 18 circular game chips each set, rules of movement and capture and the object of the game.